Cups - Fred and Hermione
by ellalily
Summary: It's a few days before Hermione, Ron and Harry return to Hogwarts for their fifth year and are spending time at Grimmauld Place. Fred and Hermione begin to bond. This is my first ever fanfiction attempt and I'm not too sure what to write for a summary but if you like 'Fremione' feel free to go ahead and read :D
1. Chapter 1 - Cups

**First fanfiction attempt :) I started reading a few Fremione fics and fell in love with them. I thought I'd give it a go, any advice or comments would be greatly appreciated! Especially since I have no idea what I am doing!**

**Disclaimer: Obviously don't own Harry Potter... :'(**

CONGRATULATIONS

RON AND HERMIONE

NEW PREFECTS

"I thought we'd have a little party, not a sit-down dinner to celebrate out Ron and our Hermione becoming prefects," Mrs Weasley said excitiedly to Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and Ginny as they entered the kitchen.

They scanned the room as Mrs Weasley told Ron that his eldest brother and father would be home soon. Kingsley, Sirius, Lupin and Tonks already occupied the room. Kingsley stood by the door as if guarding it while Sirius leaned beside the quietly talking Lupin and Tonks with a grin upon his face.

"Who would've thought – our wittle Ronniekins," George mocked as he examined the selection of food spread across the table. Mrs Weasley's cooking was always amazing, it didn't matter what it was, if she made it there was no doubt it would be brilliant.

George chose a pumpkin pasty and plopped it into his mouth as Fred walked up to Ron, ruffling his hair. Ron scowled and pulled his head away.

"In all seriousness, Ron," Fred said, his face furrowed solemnly. "We think it's great. Really."

Hermione smiled approvingly at Fred but it quickly dropped as he continued, "We really need someone in on the inside."

Ginny rolled her eyes, she doubted it was in the twins' capacity to ever be serious.

Hermione left the small circle they had created to get herself a drink. She walked to the punch bowl on the bench near Kingsley who stood like one of the many statues at Hogwarts. Fumbling about to pull a cup off of the top of the stack she jumped as a voice sounded right behind her. She dropped the plastic cup which a freckled hand swiftly caught.

"Did I remember to congratulate you on your new prefect-status?" Asked Fred, his eyes looking as mischievous as ever.

"No, you've only been completely and utterly disrespectful to Ronald who should be allowed to celebrate this great achievement for himself!" Hermione took the cup back angrily.

"Ahh, Hermione, you'll never understand the importance of keeping a sibling from getting too big of a head." Fred sighed as he leaned up against the bench behind him. "It's a very gruelling task, you always have to be on the ball and make sure you squish any potentially inflatable thought! We unfortunately failed with our dearest brother, Percy. The poor boy wouldn't have even been able to put the Sorting Hat on that monstrous globe!"

Hermione let herself smile a little. Fred took her cup and got one for himself too and started filling them up with some punch.

"Say 'when'," he said as he ladled more and more punch in.

"When!" She exclaimed as it neared the top but he continued to fill it until it was brimming.

"There ya go, m'lady!" Fred said, pretending to tilt an imaginary hat.

Arthur suddenly entered the door next to them, placing his hat on the bench. He began to smile broadly, seeing the plastic cups in use.

He grabbed one excitedly, "These things are just marvellous! Muggles never cease to amaze me!"

Fred made a face at Hermione as Arthur spun the cup in his hands. "I got a pack of them from this little shop in London, everything was less than about 10 knuts! Fantastic!"

Arthur began to pull Hermione away, bombarding her with questions about 'odd' Muggle items he had recently encountered as Fred laughed at Hermione's reluctant expression.

He turned around and saw Moody had arrived sometime while he'd been decided to go over and chat and keep the magical, bright blue eye of his busy while George could execute a prank of sorts.

He looked over at George who immediately nodded, beginning to walk around to behind Moody. It wasn't the prank that was important, they just wanted to figure out how far they could go without Mad-Eye noticing.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it :) **

**I saw in a few other fics where they used 'm'lady' when Fred addresses Hermione, it's cool. I thought I'd include it!**

**Also, I didn't know what England call Two Dollar Shops or if they even have them so if anyone could let me know that'd be swell :D**


	2. Chapter 2 - Toothpaste

**Hi guys! I was so excited to get a few story follows that I decided to write a little more (even though I should really be writing an essay right now...)**

Hermione awoke with a start as she heard Mrs Weasley knocking sharply on the door, loudly telling her and Ginny to wake up and get ready to leave for the train.

Hermione had such a good time last night she barely even remembered before going to sleep that they left for Hogwarts the next morning. After remembering that she had been far too excited and nervous for sleep. It was to be her first official day as prefect and she had to be prepared. She spent all night thinking of what she would have to do. Would she have to make speeches? Probably to the new first years…

She quickly got up out of bed and got dressed. Ginny was just barely waking up. Hermione exited through the creaking door of their bedroom, carrying her toothbrush she had taken out from her trunk.

The door to the bathroom was left wide open and in she went. She brushed her teeth hurriedly but as she was about to leave she thought she might practice her potential speech to any first year Gryffindors. She looked back at the open door and shut it abruptly causing it to whine loudly, apparently not being used to such movements.

She began addressing herself in the mirror, hoping no one would enter when she heard a loud crashing noise. The worst thing about Grimmauld Place was the constant quietness but as soon as anything loud happened it immediately reminded her of the alternative. The portrait of Mrs Black started screeching incessantly. Accompanied by the loud voice of Mrs Weasley.

Hermione had no idea what on earth was happening and as she moved to open the door there was a loud crack. One of the twins had apparated right behind her, she nearly jumped straight out of her skin! She almost joined the other yelling women but a hand covered her mouth quickly.

She glared as he took his hand away, shrugging and offering a hushed apology. After further inspection of the twin she established him to be Fred. It was becoming a bit easier to see the differences in the twins, something about their noses, she thought.

Fred raised a finger to his mouth, indicating for silence. She obliged and quietly asked what was happening.

"Well, it wasn't even my fault. Or even George's! If anyone's it was Ginny's for being in the way!" Fred exclaimed yet still managing to whisper.

"Wait, what was Ginny's fault?" Hermione asked, bewildered.

"George and I decided to bewitch our trunks to fly downstairs, save carrying them, but Ginny must have got in the way…" he said sheepishly.

Hermione shook her head in mock disappointment, although she was worried about Ginny who must've fallen down the stairs but if she had really been harmed, she was sure Fred would be apologising to her like crazy.

"Don't you shake your head at me, Miss Granger," he said, laughing, "Or I'll send you flying down the stairs too!" Hermione laughed but turned for the door, she remembered she should get her trunk downstairs as well.

"Hold on," said Fred.

Hermione turned around looking questioningly at him. He extended his hand to the corner of her mouth and wiped something. "Toothpaste," he stated.

She didn't know why but she felt herself going very warm in the face so she quickly turned and left through the bathroom door.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it :)**

**I completely forgot they were meant to be a Grimmauld Place so I've attempted to fix that up,** **anyway any feedback is great!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Trunks and Things

**Thanks for reading! Hopefully it is okay :)**

* * *

They arrived at Kings Cross station with what felt like a huge convoy of people. It seemed like the best idea to some, in keeping Harry Potter safe in this potentially fatal excursion was to bring as many people as possible to avoid detection. Harry thought this was a little ridiculous but wasn't bothered because at least Sirius got to come too - in his animagus form - much to Mrs Weasley's disagreement.

The black dog ran about as they stood in the parking lot waiting for everyone to arrive. When they got here they would all split up and enter in phases.

"Do we have to wait much longer?" Ron asked dejectedly. "It'll be eleven o'clock before long."

Mrs Weasley anxiously checked her watch while Sirius ran up to Harry, allowing him to pat his head. The blue car finally arrived and out poured Mr Weasley, Moody and the twins. They had been put in charge of luggage and Ginny could hardly hold in her giggle at the sight of Mad-Eye holding Hermione's fluffy cat, Crookshanks who was doing everything in his power to escape the arms folded around him.

"Sorry, Molly," Moody said sincerely, "The wretched cat wouldn't stay in the bloody car. Took as twenty minutes just to catch him – not that these two were much help." He gave a pointed look towards the twins.

Fred and George smirked and shrugged as if they knew nothing. Hermione apologised fiercely and ran up to take the cat back from Moody.

"Probably best you hold on to him, dear," said Mrs Weasley as she looked about, counting to make sure they had everyone. "Alright, time to go."

Lupin, who had been leaning against one of the cars walked over and announced that Ginny, George, Fred and he were to leave first, make sure no one was following or watching.

"Oh great!" Fred exclaimed. "We're the dispensable ones!" George continued.

Mrs Weasley glared at them, her eyes telling them to shut up. "Just get going would you. We've barely enough time as it is."

Fred and George didn't argue and simply picked up their trunks, turned on their heels and walked away quickly in mock outrage. Mrs Weasley rolled her eyes then checked her watch, "Okay, we're running a little late so in a few minutes the next group will go."

Tonks jumped up to stand in front of the slowly decreasing group.

"Wotcher, Harry," she said, winking. "You'll come with me as well as Hermione." Sirius barked, objecting, "And Sirius too, I guess then..."

Harry and Hermione grabbed their things, Hermione struggling to keep a hold of Crookshanks, still trying desperately to escape. They waited a few more minutes and then they set off.

Kings Cross was busy, just as it always was. Scattered throughout the moving crowds were people that Muggles, Uncle Vernon in particular, would consider 'odd' thought Harry as he spotted a small family carrying two cages with a tawny owl in each, much like his own that held Hedwig.

They reached the barrier between platforms nine and ten in good time, there was still at least 15 minutes until the train left. Hermione walked up first and subtly leaned through and ended up on the landing of Platform Nine and Three Quarters. She exhaled, relieved to see the familiar train. People gathered all around the platform, all saying goodbye to their loved-ones.

Hermione looked behind her and saw that the others still hadn't come through. She decided to go and find those who had already come through.

She made her way through the thick crowd, spotting a few of her classmates who were with their families saying teary good-byes. As she continued to search, she could find none of the others. She considered trying to go back to the barrier and wait for the next group but hesitated when she thought they may have already come through. The crowd seemed to have multiplied and she wasn't even sure which way she'd come… Perhaps she should just get on the train?

Suddenly she felt a tapping on her shoulder. She turned around and saw two familiar faces that happened to look almost absolutely identical!

"Not lost are we?" Chimed George, crossing his arms across his chest, eyebrows raised.

"Not like Hermione Granger to get lost is it, George?" Fred replied, looking quizzical at his brother.

Hermione crossed her arms in reply, "I wasn't lost. I'm just waiting…"

"Oh yes, just waiting. Well, George, we'd probably better let her wait in peace." Fred announced as he began walking away.

"Wait, no… Fine…" Hermione sighed reluctantly.

Fred turned back around, cupping his hand about his ear as he leaned forward, "I'm sorry, what was that? Are you admitting to being lost?"

"Maybe, perhaps, sort of…"

"That doesn't sound very definite."

"Fine! Yes! Happy?" Hermione asked exaggeratedly, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, very. Come on then." Fred said as he walked over to her and placed a hand on her back and began to guide her back to the rest of their group.

* * *

**I'm trying to keep it fairly similar to the book as well as throwing in a few quotes here and there :)**

**Hope you enjoyed it and any feedback is much appreciated!**


End file.
